


Percy Jackson's 1st Christmas

by Ratatouille421



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen, Love, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratatouille421/pseuds/Ratatouille421
Summary: Percy Jackson experiences his first Christmas with his mother.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Kudos: 7





	Percy Jackson's 1st Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything, everything is owned by Rick Riordan.

A beautiful young woman, perhaps in her late twenties or in her early thirties, sat on a small, twin-sized bed, in a small, cramped room. Thin, pale, and ratty blankets were lathered all over the bed, along with small overstuffed pillows.

On one of the walls was a small, circular window, revealing a rather dark, murky world with a dark, murky atmosphere. No stars could be seen, and neither were any snow.

The young woman didn’t seem to be in much of a good condition. She had dark brown hair cut short, not even reaching her neck. Within her eyes was a rather wise gleam, and a stare that seemed to gaze straight into one’s soul. Despite her evidently young age and good looks, she gave off an aura that seemed to be far older than she actually was. She was dressed in a red button-down shirt and black slacks, seemingly just coming back from work.

Within the bundle was a small child, with somewhat tan skin and a small tuft of black hair on its head. The small child appeared to be in a state between waking and sleeping. He snored, yet you could barely see his glistening green eyes. 

With a small smile, the young woman grabbed from a small bowl of popcorn and chips on her bed, her eyes glued onto a small box-like television in front of the bed. For a long while, she contently watched rom-com Christmas stories, her eyes glued onto the television, greatly desiring for the day that she would one day find her true love. 

The baby eventually woke up in the middle of the night, its beautiful sea green eyes sparkling. He smiled, and with much struggle, managed to crawl out of his mother’s lap to barely manage to travel around the bed, underneath the blankets. The young mother shook her head, amused, then took the baby back into her arms and carefully placed him into her lap.

However, not too long after this somewhat amusing incident, the baby’s eyes trembled then closed, as he then proceeded to fall into a great, long, and restful slumber. The child’s mother sighed, turned off the television, and put away the child into a small crib near the bed.

She kissed the child good night, put away the bowl of food, then covered herself in her assortment of blankets. However, not even two hours passed when the sun crawled upon the horizon, bringing purple and orange streaks with it, causing the world to become bright and cheery, awakening the whole entire world. The young mother’s eyes soon opened as she left the room, and barely even looked in the mirror as she kissed her child once more then left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is part of a 25-part Percy Jackson one-shot series.


End file.
